Something He Ate
Something He Ate is the sixty-seventh and twenty-second episode of Transformers: Robots in Disguise Season 3, Plot When Underbite eats part of the Autobots' GroundBridge, the Bee Team have to chase the teleporting 'Con through the desert, the forest, and even outer space! Synopsis The Autobots and their human friends return to Denny's trashed scrapyard, still in a state of ruin after suffering an attack by the now-arrested Decepticons. Russell is keen to find out if the satellite dish is still working, so he can watch Rebels of the Iron Crown. Denny wants to get the scrapyard cleaned up first, and has a plan to create pyramids out of the wrecked antiques. When the other Autobots are less than enthusiastic about taking part in "grunt work", Bumblebee orders Grimlock to secure the prisoners so he can help with the pyramids. No sooner have they started than Grimlock comes flying through the air — Underbite has gotten loose. A battle ensues, with Underbite throwing the Autobots around before taking a bite out of the GroundBridge. He charges at them, but hiccups and spontaneously GroundBridges ten feet away. After teleporting again, he completely vanishes, and Fixit explains the GroundBridge field generator he ate must still be functioning. Fixit's able to locate Underbite in the desert south of Crown City, so the Autobots roll out, though Bumblebee finds himself stuck towing Grimlock's trailer. They find Underbite tearing up the maglev tracks. He spots the Autobots and charges, but once again keeps teleporting randomly before disappearing for good. Fixit pinpoints the 'Con's new location as a construction site, so Strongarm and Sideswipe head off, leaving 'Bee and Grimlock to repair the maglev track. Underbite is munching metal at the site when the pair find him, so they play keepaway with an I-beam. Grimlock and Bumblebee's repairs are interrupted when they spot an incoming maglev train, and have to use their bodies to complete the track so the train won't crash. This also results in the two of them becoming magnetized and attracting every piece of metal in the vicinity. Underbite finally manages to get the I-beam off Sideswipe and eats it, but again starts hiccuping and randomly teleporting. Sideswipe has sussed the pattern and attempts to grab him before he disappears again, but misses. Bumblebee and Grimlock arrive at the site to discover Underbite's already gone. Fixit succeeds in locating the 'Con in a nearby forest. Back at the scrapyard, Fixit is working on setting things up so he'll be able to GroundBridge Underbite back, and Denny comes up with a plan so they can get Underbite into a stasis pod. Underbite is searching the forest for metal to eat when the Autobots arrive. They find him near some human campers, about to chow into the humans' bus. Bumblebee discovers he's gotten Grimlock's trailer jammed in his right leg and while he's trying to dislodge it, Fixit calls to report that things are almost ready to teleport Underbite back. One problem — while the console's rebooting, he won't be able to track the Decepticon. Bumblebee reasons they just need to prevent Underbite eating any metal so he doesn't have enough power to GroundBridge, however he accidentally dislodges the trailer in Underbite's direction and the Decepticon promptly eats it. After flattening the Autobots, Underbite starts teleporting again, though this time Bumblebee succeeds in grabbing hold of him before he disappears. The commotion attracts some of the humans, but Strongarm manages to cover up the existence of transforming alien robots. Strongarm contacts Fixit for an update on Underbite's location, but the Mini-Con is unable to tell her anything as the console is rebooting. Underbite and Bumblebee have landed up on a remote island. Underbite tries repeatedly to shake Bumblebee off, but the Autobot clings tenaciously to his back while Fixit works on getting a fix so he can GroundBridge Underbite to the scrapyard. After a brief stop in space, Underbite finally ends up back in the scrapyard where Fixit has configured the electromagnet on Denny's crane to disable the field generator he ate. Russell and Denny provoke the Decepticon into chasing them, and he crashes through the junk pyramids, the last of which contains a stasis pod. Underbite practically falls in and is caught. Bumblebee admits he underestimated how tough grunt work is, and the Autobots prepare to help rebuild the pyramids, though Denny, Russell and Fixit are now on break. Featured characters Autobots * Fixit * Bumblebee * Strongarm * Grimlock * Sideswipe Decepticons * Underbite * Quillfire * Thunderhoof * Clampdown Humans * Russell Clay * Denny Clay * Campers Quotes "Why do I have to have such a healthy appetite?" : —'Underbite' before he's put in stasis. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes